Obedience
by Ardnahc
Summary: SasuNaru pwp.


"Turn off the lights." His voice whispered hoarsely. His pale fingertips brushed my almost parted lips.

I obeyed, pulling off my head band and following him through the dimly-lit room. His bed was too big for just one person. A smile played on my lips as my beloved Sasuke turned to me. He pulled me against him and whispered something to me with his lips pressed against my ear. I couldn't hear it: his breath made me shudder. I could feel my cock hardening at the vague murmur of his voice, that deep rumble.

His hand brushed through my spiked, blond hair and I closed my eyes. I could feel a blush creep across my lips as his other hand grazed the thin material of my pants.

"Turn off the shyness, Naruto," he said before lightly rubbing his lips against mine. His tongue delved into my welcoming mouth and traced circles around the tip of my hesitant tongue, trying to draw it out for a loving duel.

I obeyed, exploring his mouth, but he pulled away, a ruthless smirk on his lips.

I licked my lips hungrily and raised my hand to touch his hair uncertainly. He nuzzled my hand, pressing his reddened lips against my palm.

Fingers skillfully unbuttoned my shorts with ease, like usual, and let them fall to my ankles. I obediently stepped out. Something inside me screamed for dominance while the other half moaned to be dominated.

My jacket was unzipped, and I was pulled out of the loud orange fabric. His hands rubbed the fishnet material underneath before pulling it over my head. I shivered in the cool air, wearing nothing now except for my boxers. My hardened member was already exposed through the slit. He pulled those off as well.

Sasuke pushed me onto the bed, a wicked glint in his black eyes. He quickly shed his over-sized, blue shirt. I sat up and unbuttoned his white shorts.

No boxers.

I smiled in spite of myself.

The shorts fell to the ground as I touched him. The smooth skin felt nice in my hands as I felt the rigid muscles of his cock. I flicked my tongue across the head, a loose grip on him. My lips enveloped the head as I sucked him gently.

I loved to do this for him, to watch his face as I do. His head was slightly tilted back. He bit his lower lip softly; his eyes had narrowed to slits. Sometimes he locked eyes with me, creating a static electricity that sent chills down my spine, but tonight, he kept his eyes closed.

I took a little more of him into my mouth, varying the pressure I used. One of my hands play with his balls, taking one into my palm and rubbing it gently, then taking the other and doing the same.

His hand pushed me deeper, and I almost gagged. I hated it when he did that. I guess he could sense my discomfort and pushed me off. He forced me on my back and laid on top of me, sharing the warmth of our flesh. His mouth found mine again and we shared another kiss, this one hungrier than the first. He pulled away and bit my earlobe, his hand nestled in my crotch. He gripped me softly at the base of my cock and let his hold slowly tighten as he moved his hand up and loosen as he moved it back down.

My body shuddered underneath him. His breath always did that to me, and I could feel it on my neck again.

He reached on the small, wooden table beside his bed where he kept the near-empty bottle of lubrication. He pushed my tan legs open wider. I threw my head back, my face blushing a deeper red as I heard the bottle open.

This was another part I hated: the waiting.

A gasp escaped my lips as the cold, oily liquid was applied. He sank a finger into me, moving it around. I mouthed a silent moan. Another finger went in.

A small groan broke from my throat.

"Ready?" his voice was husky, clouded with lust.

I could only manage a nod.

I could feel the head of his cock pressed against my entry. I took a deep breath. He inched inside me slowly. After a few seconds that felt like hours, he was completely inside me.

"Alright?" he asked in a commanding tone rather than a questioning one.

I wiggled a little underneath him and nodded again.

He withdrew an inch and thrust back in, pausing.

I knew this was killing him, and I nodded again, "It's all right," I whispered breathlessly, "I'm mostly used to it."

He withdrew slightly again and thrust back in, repeating it again only a little faster. He slowly gained speed, and soon, he was going.

It felt like I was being ripped into half, but it was a good kind of pain. I clutched my length and began to follow his pace with myself, the pleasure overwhelming the pain. My muscles tightened at the feeling and I heard his voice call out. I heard my name. That set me off. I came; the thick, white liquid shooting onto his stomach. He moaned again, his thrusts becoming harder and slower. My hand gripped his shoulders as I felt him come. He gently collapsed on top of me.

I smiled, feeling the thin layer of sweat on his body mingling with my seed and I pressed my own lips against his delicate ear.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke." I whispered.

He pushed himself up and locked eyes with me, "Shut up, dobe."


End file.
